Fim da ilusão
by Yaholy
Summary: Sirius estava um pouco desconfiado da pegadinha que Remus pregou nele no dia da mentira e resolveu investigar mais uma vez o amigo.


Fic escrita para o Projeto **Go Fly a Kite, Black** do fórum Ledo Engano.

Essa fic é uma resposta a fic **Ilusão** da _Malukachan._

Obrigado a_ Mitch_ pela betada.

* * *

Sirius não teria porque não acreditar em Moony. Seu amigo nunca havia mentido para ele. Talvez omitido alguma coisa ou outra, mas eram sempre relacionadas a sua condição e ele compreendia perfeitamente. Agora mentira. Nunca.

Mas algo dentre dele gritava que tinha algo errado com aquela peça que Remus pregou nele no dia da mentira.

A pegadinha foi realmente boa, não tinha como negar. Ele mesmo chegou não salão comunal rindo e comentando a forma como ele caíra direitinho e como ficara assustado com a possibilidade de Snape e Remus serem um casal.

Sirius pessoalmente cumprimentou Remus pela brilhante idéia.

Mas os dias foram passando, a namorada de Moony até agora não tinha aparecido. Sempre uma desculpa, sempre um empecilho. E algo dentro de Sirius dizia que algo estava errado.

A exatamente duas semanas após Remus pregar uma pegadinha nele Sirius Black resolveu que estava na hora de retribuir o favor e pegar seu amigo no flagra.

"Prongs..." Sirius chamou o amigo. "Vai precisar da capa hoje?" ele perguntou já muito certo da resposta.

"Remus vai patrulhar hoje" James respondeu enquanto desenhava na borda do pergaminho em vez de terminar seu dever de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Exatamente por isso eu quero a capa. Assim Remus não vai precisar se sentir mal por descontar pontos caso me pegue por ai. Ele ainda leva o mapa para patrulhar?

"Sim" James respondeu ainda no mesmo tom monótono. "Mas posso saber pra que você precisa da capa?" Ele se virou para o amigo e perguntou com interesse.

"Eu preciso ver uma garota" Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos, e sorriu nervoso.

James arqueou a sobrancelha, certo que não era bem aquilo que o amigo tinha em mente.

"Posso pegar a capa?" Sirius voltou a perguntar.

"Vai fundo" James deu um leve sorriso.

Ele considerou ficar, mas algo dentro dele gritava que precisava seguir Remus essa noite.

Sirius considerou as hipóteses. Talvez seu amigo realmente estivesse namorando uma garota tímida. E talvez ele só estivesse sendo bobo. Mas se fosse isso Moony acharia graça quando ele aparecesse e tudo ficaria bem.

Sirius estava bem decido a descobrir a verdade quando saiu da sala comunal, vestiu a capa de invisibilidade de James e foi a procura de Remus. Não demorou muito para Sirius encontrar Moony todo sorridente conversando com uma garota da Corvinal.

Sirius não conhecia muito bem a garota, mas pela forma que amigo parecia bem a vontade do poderia ser essa a tal garota. E se sentiu absurdamente bobo de ter desconfiado do amigo. E um pouco idiota por ter considerado a hipótese de Remus tivesse algo com Severus Seboso Snape.

E sem querer invadir ainda mais a privacidade do amigo Sirius se afastou e deixou o casal conversando.

-x-

"Você acha que ele veio, Remus?" A garota perguntou com um sorriso no rosto

"Sirius? Certeza. Ele não é do tipo mais discreto. E depois de tanto tempo não é difícil saber quando ele está planejando algo" Remus respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"E você não vai me contar sobre esse seu misterioso namorado?" A garota perguntou curiosa.

"Ainda não, Lisie. Ele é tímido. Mas juro que quando ele estiver pronto eu te aviso" Remus respondeu olhando para o nada.

"Acho bom, preciso saber quando serei oficialmente corna." Ela disse num tom brincalhão.

"Pode deixar, mas é melhor você voltar antes que encontre com Filch ou com outro monitor."

"Tudo bem, Boa noite."

"Boa noite" Remus se despediu da garota com um beijo estalado no rosto em agradecimento. E seguiu em direção oposta. E quando se afastou o suficiente checou o mapa para ter certeza que Sirius já estava de volta ao salão e não iria incomodá-lo enquanto estivesse realmente ocupado.

"Sirius previsível Black" Remus murmurou enquanto caminhava em direção a sala onde deveria encontra Snape. "Ainda não é hora." Por mais que algo dentro de Remus achasse que seria mais fácil simplesmente contar, a reação do seu amigo duas semanas atrás, não foi nem um pouco animadora.

Os pensamentos em relação a Sirius foram completamente esquecidos quando entrou na sala e viu Severus sentado na sala do professor com uma cara extremamente entediada. Remus o beijos antes mesmo de dizer boa noite.

-x-

"Descobriu quem é a namorada do Moony?" James perguntou quando Sirius entrou no quarto.

"Como?" Sirius perguntou enquanto devolvia a capa para o amigo.

"Você esta o obcecado com isso tem dias. Não foi difícil de prever" James disse num tom bem satisfeito.

"Então, quem é?" Peter perguntou já embaixo das cobertas.

"Uma garota da Corvinal. Não lembro bem o nome dela." Sirius respondeu extremamente sem graça.

"Gostosa?" foi a vez de James perguntar.

"OK" Sirius respondeu enquanto separava suas coisas para se preparar para dormir. "Eu não prestei muita atenção nela" Sirius assumiu.

"Você só queria ter certeza que não era o Snape?" James respondeu brincalhão. "É tão complicado assumir que Remus te fez de bobo?"

"Não é isso, eu só achei que havia algo de errado" O rapaz respondeu em um tom levemente emburrado. "Duas semanas e ele não nos apresentou a garota." Sirius argumentou.

"Talvez porque ele temia esse tipo de reação, a gente saindo no meio da noite exatamente para espiá-lo." Petter respondeu com a voz sonolenta.

Naquela noite Sirius não se preocupou em esperar por Remus.

-x-

Sirius acordou no meio da noite depois de ter um pesadelo horrível, em relação a seu amigo e um certo sonserino seboso de nariz grande. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e amaldiçoou o Moony por ter posto aquela terrível imagem mental no fundo de sua mente. Sirius estava se preparando para voltar a dormir quando ouviu a respiração pesada e os gemidos abafados.

Moony estava sonhando. E era exatamente aquele tipo de sonho que nenhum amigo gosta de estar acordado e presenciar.

Sirius não teria prestado atenção se Remus não tivesse gemido algo parecido com _'verus'_ E no mesmo instante a imagem de seu amigo aos beijos pulou em sua mente. E quando seu amigo repetiu de novo dessa vez num murmúrio claro_. 'Severus'_. Sirius achou que fosse vomitar. Moony estava sonhando. Quer dizer não só sonhando, mas tendo um tipo de sonho bem erótico pelo tom da sua voz. Moony estava tendo um sonho erótico com Snape, e pra piorar a situação não era Snape ranhoso, seboso. Mas Severus Snape. Moony estava chamando o seboso pelo primeiro nome.

E com certeza isso não significava boa coisa.

Sirius não sabia se acordava o amigo, chorava, ou começa a rir de nervoso toda a situação porque poderia escrever uma lista com pelo menos cem itens citando como isso era errado.

Sirius estava prestes a acordar Remus quando ele ouviu três palavras que ele acreditava ser impossíveis de serem ditas associadas ao nome de Snape. Principalmente vinda da voz de Moony. Ainda mais no tom cheio de desejo que ele disse:

"_Severus, eu te amo"_ Remus voltou a gemer.

E Sirius ficou tão aterrorizado que passou a noite em claro tentando evitar qualquer pesadelo que aquelas palavras pudessem provocar. Ele teria uma conversa séria sobre sonserinos e grifinórios e como qualquer tipo de relacionamento com qualquer seboso era um pecado capital.

Remus teria que dar uma explicação muito boa na manha seguinte.

* * *

E né, já que tá lendo isso aqui não custa dizer o que achou.


End file.
